Glitches
This page lists the glitches found in Sonny and Sonny 2. Please do not include glitches that are fixed in the latest version of the game. Item Transfer Glitches There are a number of glitches, some heavily exploitable, found in Sonny: *Picking up any item, going to a different menu screen and dropping it on the background deletes the item but transfers its stats to whichever character had their equipment screen open last. For Sonny, this is lost on respec, but it is permanent for allies. **This also applies to the worldmap (although icons are invisible there) and roaming mode (only when accessed via worldmap, as the menu close button returns the items) screens. *Any item dropped on the inventory background returns to the last-vacated item slot, even if this is an equipment slot within which the item would not normally fit. *If the game is saved while holding an item, the item will be absent from the savefile. *There is a 37th inventory slot not accessible in the game, so the first item bought or received as a drop when the inventory is full will be sent there and lost. After this, players are blocked from purchasing items or receiving drops with a full inventory. *If an item is brought to roaming mode and into battle, it will reappear on the cursor in the victory screen. If a drop ends up in the last-vacated slot, and the item is not placed into a vacant slot, it will overwrite the drop upon clicking the background or the Proceed button. The majority of these glitches were fixed in Sonny 2. However, there is one rather obscure glitch in the game: *If an item is taken out of an equipment slot while the inventory is entirely full, it is possible to close the menu and access roaming mode with the item. It cannot be dropped on the background, and no menus except Inventory can be opened, but entering a battle causes the item to be lost. Ghost Unit Glitches Occasionally, when a unit is killed, its health bar or its appearance will remain in the battle, but will be unselectable. It is unknown why the health bar remains, but in the Mokoshotar stage when an ally has the werewolf buff and when he is about to die with damage over time, and when he dies because of DoT, the appearance glitch happens. Unit Order Glitch Occasionally, the order in which units are displayed is wrong, leading to characters attacking the middle enemy unit to pass behind the upper enemy unit. Targeting Glitch Enemies will sometimes cast spells on targets which should not be open to targeting by that spell. While this is usually beneficial (as enemies damage themselves and buff the player), this can also happen with debuff skills such as Holy Scars. The game will NOT be functional if a ranged ability misses on the caster or a melee ability is casted on an ally or self, as it does the approaching animation (when it does it to an ally, the caster goes downwards), but then it freezes the battle afterwards, forcing you to quit the game. This glitch is more likely to happen at certain stages (like the Baron or the Mayor) and/or if you disable allies. Bonus Attribute Glitch Upon first respeccing in Sonny 2, the player receives 19 additional Attribute Points. Conversation Glitch If a player with dialogue is not present in the battle, their dialogue box and all following ones will not appear, but the audio will still play. When the battle normally ends after dialogue, such as the battle against Roald, the audio may play over the non-battle background music. Stun Glitch If two buffs that stun the target are in use, with at least one lasting more than one turn, then the stunned target will apper to stand up after the first stun buff duration is done, still unable to do anything. Atfer the second stun buff goes, the the target will repeat the standing-up animation and continue as normal. Shield Break Glitch and "HERESY!" Glitch If a target receives a shielding buff while they have a different shielding buff whose shield has been broken, the new buff will sometimes have no effect. In the above, the old shield buff will actually return as if it had never been broken. For example: if you break the Guardian Canon's shield (the Guardian Canon is the Mayor's ally at the end of Hew), but then cast Crystallize, the Guardian's 99-turn shield will once again shield him for 2500 damage. This bug can be make beating the North and South Guardians in Zone 7 very difficult. The "HERESY!" glitch can either do the same thing as the shield brake glitch or stop the shield working altogether and doing an attack instead. Every time this has happened to me it uses flash freeze, the stun ability for hydraulics. It's never happened on SONNY. Suppression GlitchCategory:Sonny 2 This glitch occurs when fighting against the bosses in Zone 4, The Infinity (found in the first game of Sonny). If you choose to use Supression but then activate another attack (for example Electro Bolt ), and then quickly activate Supression again at the exact moment the timer runs out, then this may result in Sonny activating the Supression skill twice. The following turns after the glitch, Sonny will use Supression every time after your attack, resulting in Sonny being almost invincible. Supression reduces damage from incoming attacks by 70%. 2 times Supression equals 140% less damage received which translates to 1 damage each turn (as that is the lowest damage taken possible), making you virtually invincible. If not done at the perfect timing this could result in Sonny having an extra turn, but he won't do anything during his additional turn (this can only be noticed if you are suffering turn-based damage, then Sonny will receive the damage two times, or if you have the passive skill Regeneration, as you will see that Sonny gets the Health and Focus regeneration twice after his turn). Note: I haven't been able to activate this glitch twice, so I will try to get the glitch again and post a screenshot and a more detailed guide how to activate the glitch A.I. Glitch This happens in Sonny, but it is unknown if it happens in Sonny 2. There is a chance that an enemy will use a defensive ability even when the HP does not meet the requirement where it may choose to use a defensive ability. It is unknown why this happens, but it may happen to enemies who have a defensive ability that only targets self. Saveless Slot Re-Load Glitch In Sonny, when dying on a save slot that does not currently have a save (such as on the first stage, when the game hasn't had a chance to save yet, or when playing with autosaves off and never manually saving), upon clicking "< Click here to Re-Load >" the player is taken to an unidentified zone. If you decide to do this glitch on Kongregate, the website thinks you completed all 4 achievements, and they will be given to you instantly. NOTE: It's not truly known why this happens. Save Data Copying In Sonny 2, save data can be "copied" if you enter the PvP mode and select the first save file then exit the mode right after (Make sure to re-spec and unequip anything Sonny has to keep it. Does not affect teammates). To "paste" the data, enter a new game (Select any difficulty). Make sure you have at least one party member active or you will lose instantly. The game saves your map progress but resets Sonny's equipment and stats except level and skills (You can use this to add skills to different classes). You can then add the skills back and put your equipment on Sonny, "copying" the original file to another one. Note: Copying a completed file from Easy to Heroic doesn't unlock Sho'Tul Shelf.Category:Sonny